Empty Promises
by Little-Sayu-Chan
Summary: Sakura returns from a mission and gets under attack. The result? She ends up captured in a dark hole with Itachi Uchiha! [Rated T]
1. Chapter 1

_**Empty promise**_

**__**

**'Empty Promise' is a little one shot I made up a looong time ago. It's ItaSaku in a way. But not in the usual way. **

**Well then. Nothing more to say about it.**

**Read and Review, please!**

**Sayuu**

* * *

" How got I myself into this again?" A certain pink haired Kunoichi murmured to herself. She stamped with her foot to the ground and the stone got some cracks. Warily she watched the person leaning on the opposite wall.

**Earlier… **

The full moon shone and Sakura jumped through the treetops. She had just finished her midnight training and was heading back to Konoha, when she heard loud voices.

"**What do you mean, yeah?! 'I just wanted to **_**poke**_** it???' It's explosive clay, you baka, yeah!"**

When Sakura recognized the voices she immediately hid in a tree. 'Akatsuki?' She thought scared. 'They are probably here for Naru-' she was cut off by a small explosion, and a small scream escaped her throat.

**I hope they didn't hear you! **Her inner warned. 'I have to get back and..' Sakura began to panic and in her haste, she tripped and fell. "Damn."

Something cold touched her skin. "Now stand up very slowly." A deep voice ordered. Sakura did as she was told and looked at her feet. 'I'm such an idiot!' She cursed herself.

"Now tell me, what are you doing here late at night, Blossom?" Her eyes narrowed. "_Blossom_?" She asked, and the man behind her chuckled. "Turn around and let me see your face." He said. Unwillingly she turned around. When she recognized the person behind her she wanted to scream, but no sound left her lips.

He smirked at her in his arrogant way. "From your behaviour I conclude you know who I am?" "Itachi Uchiha!" She spat out. His smirk grew even wider, but before he could say something else, two other Akatsuki showed up.

"Itachi, who is it, yeah?" The blonde asked. Sakura knew him from the bingo book: Deidara of the Stone. Next to him was another cloaked figure and he looked rather…blown up.

Itachi send them a death glare and the unknown man hid behind Deidara whimpering "Tobi's a good boy!" Deidara yelled at him and Sakura used the short confusion to aim a punch at Itachi. Of course he dodged, but Sakura used the time to replace herself with an clone and made a run.

"Get her!" Itachi ordered in an emotionless voice which sent shivers down Sakuras spine. She fastened her pace and soon got out of the forest – right in front of a massive stone wall. A dead end.

Sakura stopped. She heard a soft rustling behind and a chewing sound. When Sakura turned around she had barely enough time to see a clay bird leave Deidaras hand. It was coming right to her. Sakura closed her eyes. 'Good bye Inner..'

The explosion knocked her out for some time. When she opened her eyes all she saw was black. "Am I dead?" she murmured to herself. Slowly Sakuras vision cleared: She was sitting in a hole. A dark, small hole. In the ceiling there were small cracks and some moonlight fell on the floor. Sakura took another look around. She searched for an exit, or thinner stone wall she could break, but there was nothing. Suddenly she heard a low growl from the left.

"H-Hello?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Was the reply. This answer was so familiar to her. Sasuke often had -_"Itachi?!" _Said person stood up slowly and rubbed his head. Sakura pressed herself on the opposite wall, fear sparkling in her eyes. "S-Stay away!!" Itachi merely looked at her. He hadn't even made a move towards her… His head ached badly, but he could deal with it. For the moment. He sat down, watching the girl at the opposite wall with amusement.

Sakura started to panic after a while and was walking up and down. Shaking her head she kept repeating "How am I going to survive this?". Itachi breathed out, annoyed. The constant muttering got on his nerves and made his head ache more and more. "Calm down!" he eventually said. Or ordered. Sakura shyly sat down, not wanting to make him angry. Satisfied Itachi closed his eyes, trying to suppress the throbbing pain.

An uncomfortable silence occurred.

"How have I survived that?" Sakura finally asked. Itachi opened his eyes. He thought about his words carefully. "I gave you a push and the bomb hit the stone wall instead and carved this hole." "So you saved me?" She asked. Sakura couldn't help, she was amazed at his quick reflexes. She took a long look at Itachi. He looked terrible. The explosion had ripped his cloak and he had a wound at the head. "Why?" She asked, after she still got no response. She waited, but no word crossed his lips. "Thanks then." Sakura said annoyed. 'Why can't he simply answer? At least I got a nod this time…'

Again there was silence.

"Does your head hurt?" Sakura suddenly asked. His head snapped up, Crimson Sharingan blazing through the darkness. She shivered, but didn't look away. "I'm a medic, I can heal that." She explained. "…Why would you do that?" He asked. "You saved my life." She simply answered. "So?" Itachi nodded and she knew she had his permission to heal him…

**Now**

Sakura had healed his head, and then they had waited. With every hour that had passed, Sakura had gotten more and more nervous. She had tried several times to start an conversation, because Sakura hated silence (That's something that you aren't used to when you hang around Ino to much…), but that had failed miserably. All she got were some "Hn."'s and nods.

Her stomach suddenly growled. Itachis gaze drifted to her, and Sakura blushed. "Do you have something to eat?" She asked, but he shook his head. Now panic whashed over Sakura again. "I'M GOING TO DIIIIE!!! HELP!!!" she screamed.

A slap made her shut up. "Calm down. Deidara will get us out of here. Then you can go back to your village and eat something." Sakura nodded. "You wont kill me?" She asked. Itachi smirked again. "I could have done that already, if I wanted to."

"Are you here to capture Naruto?" She asked and sat down hugging her knees. He shook his head "No. We had another kind of mission." "What?" There was a smirk again. "It's a secret." Before Sakura could ask another question, there was a loud crack and one of the walls broke down. Sakura smiled at Itachi, then she hurried to get away.

Out of breath Sakura reached Konoha in the morning sun. She ran to the Hokages office with top speed. Without knocking, Sakura burst into the room. "Tsunade! I've met…" She stopped, dead in her tracks. In fron of her were standing tree cloaked figures.

"…Akatsuki." She finished her sentence with her final breath.

* * *


	2. NoteIMPORTANT!

**Hey.**

**Sorry to do it that way, but oh well.**

**'Empty Promise' was planned as a one-shot with Sakuras death in the end.**

**But since so many wanted me to continue, I am willing to do so. But I have really no idea.**

**If you have, then send a message and we can continue the story (Or I do, if you don't want to write it).**

**Or you just take this as the end.**

**Sayuu**


End file.
